


Love In A Hopeless Place

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, waiter!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to go out to dinner to a fancy restaurant with his family for his father's birthday, Castiel feels miserable because he's being judged by his siblings for still being single. The only thing he has to distract him, is their gorgeous waiter Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In A Hopeless Place

Castiel loved his family, he did, truly. He loved them in that oh so familiar can’t-live-with-them but can’t-live-without-them way. Which obviously meant that he had thoughts of punching all of them in the face at times. Times like right now.

Castiel hadn’t objected when his father had suggested they’d all go out to have dinner to celebrate his 53rd birthday, but he was starting to regret that decision deeply.

They had barely ordered their starters, or Castiel’s oldest brother Michael was already grilling him, bringing up the dreaded subject that never failed to make Castiel feel like a complete failure, despite him having a decent job as an English teacher and a more than nice apartment.

“Isn’t it about time you brought a plus one, Castiel? You’re nearly twenty-eight, don’t you think it’s time to find a significant other?” Michael asked, lifting an eyebrow at Castiel in that ‘ _I am judging you_ ’ manner.

Michael’s fiancée, Ava, was looking at Castiel intently as if she expected him to spontaneously pull a date out of one of the pockets of his dress pants.

Lovely. Another year, another disappointment. Castiel groaned inwardly.

He didn’t get a chance to even defend himself, seeing as his other older brother Gabriel decided to join the conversation as well.

“In Cassie’s defense, he’s not exactly the good looking one in our family, huh?” Gabriel drawled, winking at Castiel.

He knew Gabriel. The wink was supposed to say;  _Don’t take it too seriously, I’m just messing with you, little brother._  The comment hurt nonetheless, and Castiel could feel his face fall. Gabriel’s girlfriend Kali must have noticed, for she not so subtly elbowed Gabriel in the ribs, shooting him a warning glare.

“Come on, guys. I think we can all get along for  _one night_.” Chuck mildly chastised his children.

It had the desired effect; the conversation quickly moved on to Castiel’s younger sister Anna, who had brought her new boyfriend Adam and was very eager to brag about how the guy was planning on becoming a professional football player.

Castiel discreetly gave his father a grateful smile, then tuned out as Anna rambled on and on, every now and then pausing to give Adam a chance to speak.

A sudden hand on Castiel’s shoulder made him jump in his chair. When his head snapped up, he looked straight into a pair of mesmerizing green eyes. A well-dressed guy was looking down at him. Their waiter, it would seem. Plush lips twitched into a smirk when the guy got Castiel’s attention, and he held up a bottle.

“More wine,  _sir_?” He asked Castiel with a wink.

And oh yes, Castiel was going to need more than just one glass to survive this night, and so he nodded eagerly, pushing his empty glass in the gorgeous guy’s direction.

The waiter refilled his glass, a suggestive grin still in place. “There you go sir, enjoy.”

“Thank you… I’d probably take  _anything_  if it was offered by you though.”

Castiel didn’t know what had possessed him to say that, and he clasped a hand over his mouth. Lucky for him, the rest of his family was too busy chatting to notice any of it. Why on earth had he just blatantly flirted with a guy he didn’t even know? That really wasn’t Castiel’s style. He blamed those stupid green eyes.

Speaking of said eyes; they were still staring down at Castiel, a mischievous twinkle in them now. Castiel mentally braced himself, expecting to get kicked out of the restaurant for hitting on a staff member. That didn’t happen. The guy only grinned wider, leaning in to speak directly into Castiel’s ear.

“Good… Because I’d be willing to give you whatever you  _want_  to take.” Hot breath fanned Castiel’s earlobe. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

And with that, the waiter rushed off, throwing Castiel one last smile over his shoulder as he moved on to his next table.

“Castiel?”

Realizing that Anna was calling his name, Castiel broke out of his trance, forcing himself to look at his younger sister.

“I’m sorry, you were saying?” He muttered, noting that it was getting a bit hot in the room all of the sudden.

Anna exasperatedly rolled her eyes. “I said that I could set you up with my friend Meg. She’s nice enough, once you get to know her. She’s still single, and  _definitely_  looking for a man.”

Of course. They were back to the topic of Castiel’s forever-alone status.

Castiel wasn’t sure if his groan was only in his head this time, or if he’d made the sound out loud. One thing he did know, was that it was going to be a  _long_  night…

~

An hour passed, which Castiel spent gritting his teeth, and clenching his fists under the table. He tried to ignore it all, until he could no longer stand it and attempted to explain to Michael that finding ‘a significant other’ wasn’t something that could be forced.

Not like anyone was listening to him.

Therefore, Castiel gave up on trying to please his impossible family. Instead, he moved on to better things. Things like ogling Dean, the handsome waiter, and shamelessly flirting with the guy from a distance. Dean was darting around the room, going from table to table, chatting with guests here and there. Every once in a while he would catch Castiel staring, and he would smile, or wink, or bat those pretty eyelashes at Castiel.  

Dean radiated a natural charm that made Castiel feel excited and at ease at the same time. Even with his annoying family, even in the middle of this restaurant that was way too fancy for Castiel’s taste; Dean’s mere presence made him feel less out of place. He was spending his night in Dean-Heaven, until Gabriel’s loud voice made him fall back to earth.

“When was the last time you even had  _a date_ , Cas?”

Castiel vaguely heard the warning that his father shot at Gabriel, but he was already five hundred percent done with this evening. He needed some space, some fresh air maybe. A second away from all of the people who were supposed to love and support him, but who seemed to be more set on judging him and teasing him.

He got up from his chair, not looking back as he headed for the restrooms. He entered the men’s room feeling more angry than anything else. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror for several seconds, then splashed his face with cold water to cool down. When he exited the restroom, he hardly felt better.

That was until two hands were suddenly on his hips, gently pushing him back against the wall. Castiel yelped in surprise, but shut his mouth as soon as he saw green eyes, staring into his like they’d done so many times that night.  _Dean._

“Saw you were having problems with the family back there… You okay?” Dean asked, hands now loosely resting on Castiel’s sides.

“I…” Castiel opened his mouth, but nothing more came out.

Dean grabbed his hand without saying a word, pulling him across the hallway, leading him through another door, then closing it behind them. It looked like a small storage room, that was as much as Castiel could find out before he felt the urge to look at Dean again, seeing as the attractive waiter was once more keeping Castiel trapped between the wall and his body.

“Are they giving you shit?” Dean questioned bluntly, tilting his head at Castiel.

Castiel sighed, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t say that… They’re just… My siblings like to make fun of me for not having a date.” Castiel clarified. “I’m being oversensitive about it, I guess. I’m just tired of them making me feel like an outcast, simply because I’m not seeing someone.”

For some reason, Dean’s face lit up at that, and he placed one hand on Castiel’s hip again, fingertips brushing against the fabric of Castiel’s pants. “At least that’s good news _, Castiel_. That you’re not seeing someone, I mean.”

A thrill shot through Castiel at the sound of Dean saying his name that casually.

“You know my name.” He blabbed out that thought, stunned as he studied Dean’s face, which was even closer than it had been seconds before.

“I pay attention to my guests.” Dean murmured, leaning in just a little more.

It was Castiel who closed the final gap between them and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him in, and keeping him close. Their lips met, and Dean tasted of mint, and chocolate, and far better than anything that this pretentious restaurant had to offer. He smelled good too, and it was making Castiel a little lightheaded, but he was too far gone to care about silly things such as dizziness.

When they were both out of breath, Dean rested his head against Castiel’s shoulder, whispering into it as Castiel held him tight.

“You’re perfect, your family doesn’t know  _shit,_  Cas.”

~

Numbers were exchanged in the dusky storage room, and after his little make out session with Dean Winchester, Castiel felt ecstatic. He joined his family again with a shit eating grin. He decided that he didn’t care what they thought of him; Castiel had been waiting for the right person, and apparently the right person had come along at last.

He ignored all of their looks of pity for the rest of the evening, still a little high from the taste of Dean’s lips.

When a hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder again, Castiel automatically reached for his glass to push it towards his favorite waiter. However, when he glanced up, he saw that Dean was wearing jeans and an old faded shirt.

Dean grinned, dipping his head to nonchalantly kiss the corner of Castiel’s mouth, completely ignoring Castiel’s family as all of their jaws dropped simultaneously.

“Hey, baby.” He greeted, loud enough for all of them to hear. “I just finished my shift, would you mind giving me a ride home?”

When Castiel left the restaurant, Dean’s hand in his and his family staring after them, he was already looking forward to the next family get-together.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
